


Alla ricerca di Dory

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perduta [1]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Doubledrabble sulla MarlinxDory. Mermaid!Au.Mi sono ispirata al secondo film della saga.





	1. Chapter 1

Alla ricerca di Dory

  


Marlin dimenava la coda da pesce pagliaccio furiosamente, l’acqua gelida gli sferzava il viso.

< Ho promesso a Nemo che l’avrei riportata a casa. Devo avere fiducia in lei, può resistere fino al momento in cui la libererò. Anche se, il suo problema con la memoria… No, si ricorderà di me. Riuscirò a riportarla da me > pensò.

“Dory, sto venendo a prenderti, ti salverò dagli umani” mormorò.

  


“ _Nuota e nuota. Zitto e nuota” canticchiò Dory. I suoi seni blu erano avvolti da un’alga verde scuro. Le sue gote erano arrossate e muoveva lentamente la coda blu e gialla._

“ _Ami proprio quella canzone” disse Marlin, posandole un bacio sul collo._

“ _Uno dei due dovrà pur rendere allegra la situazione. Smettila di preoccuparti sempre. Siamo una famiglia e andrà tutto bene” rispose Dory. Gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo._

_Il tritone la guardò in viso e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare._

_< Dopo aver perso mia moglie e quasi tutte le uova, ho pensato che non sarei mai più stato felice. Invece lei mi ha ridato speranza e mi ha aiutato a ritrovare il mio piccolo Nemo  > pensò._

  


“Non ti dimenticare di me, sto arrivando. Ti dimostrerò che ti amo” giurò Marlin.

  


[204].


	2. La camera dei piccoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: Alla ricerca di Nemo.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 559.  
> ★ Prompt: 1. Arredare la stanza del bambino

La camera dei piccoli

 

Dory nuotava avanti e indietro per l’anemone, ogni tanto spostava una sedia e fischiettava, dimenando la coda blu dagli anelli gialli. L’ambiente era illuminato da delle lampade violette a forma di sferza, che emanavano dei bagliori luminescenti.

“Zitta e nuota, nuota e nuota” canticchiava la sirena. I suoi occhi blu brillavano.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” chiese Marlin con voce roca.

La moglie si voltò, i lunghi capelli blu le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso sorridente.

“Non me lo ricordo più” ammise.

Marlin roteò gli occhi, si tolse la giacca e la mise sulle spalle sulle spalle della moglie, accarezzandole il ventre rigonfio.

Dory sentì le piccole uova rotolare l’una sull’altra dentro di lei e ridacchiò, avvertendo una sensazione di solletico invaderla.

“Non vedo l’ora che nascano, così finalmente Nemo avrà dei fratellini” sussurrò.

Marlin le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Allora, cosa facciamo nella stanza più piccola della nostra casa?” domandò.

Le pareti dell’anemone ondeggiavano, fatte da carnosi filamenti, ognuno di loro aveva un anello alla base che disattivava il veleno quando Dory era nelle vicinanze, collegandosi all’apparecchiatura che lei portava al collo come una collana di corallo.

“ _Umh_. Riguarda i nostri piccoli, vero?” chiese Dory. Sporse il labbro inferiore, assumendo un’espressione di riflessione.

“Esatto. Ora, concentrati. Lo so che t’impegni te lo ricordo” le disse Marlin. Le accarezzò la spalla con delicatezza.

< Da quando ho imparato a darle fiducia, ho capito che può solo sorprendermi positivamente > pensò.

Dory raggiunse una piccola vaschetta sul cui vetro erano dipinti dei cavallucci marini rosa, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia. Osservò la copertina per neonati nella vaschetta e le piccole culle grandi poco più delle sue uova. Alzò lo sguardo e notò una serie di quadri appesi alle pareti che raffiguravano cartoni animati.

“Direi che questa è una stanza fatta appositamente per i nostri avannotti” sussurrò. Vide che c’era una cesta con dentro dei peluche a forma di balena. “Però non noto modi in cui possiamo sentire i piccoli dalle altre stanze, il piccolo armadio per i vestitini e altre cose…” rifletté.

Marlin sorrise soddisfatto e annuì lentamente.

“ _Quiiiiindi_ … Stavamo arredando la stanza dei bambini!” gridò.

“Esatto” confermò Marlin.

Dory gridò, batté le mani e nuotò su se stessa, dando vita a delle o nell’acqua, dimenando rapidamente la coda.

Marlin sorrise con aria innamorata, guardandola nuotare e girare su se stessa nella stanza, continuando a battere le mani.

< Una volta che riesce a fissare qualche elemento, di solito poi non lo dimentica più. In caso contrario, io sarò sempre al suo fianco > pensò.

“I tuoi genitori mi hanno detto che ci porteranno delle conchiglie colorate per ricoprire la luminaria e renderla più soft. Inoltre io ho già coperto le prese di corrente ed…”. Iniziò ad enumerare.

“Ci vorranno molti più colori. Ti conosco, se fosse per te penseresti solo in maniera ossessiva ai pericoli che i bambini possono correre, senza riflettere a come farli anche divertire” disse Dory, muovendogli l’indice sottile davanti al viso.

Marlin sospirò.

“Nemo mi ha fatto lo stesso discorsetto. Tranquillo, cercherò di pensare anche ad altro rispetto a passeggini protettivi, pigiamini scuri, biberon impossibili da far esplodere e pannolini sicuri” promise.

Dory gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ora, però, siediti, altrimenti ti stancherai” brontolò Marlin.

Dory rise.

< Eccolo qui il mio padre paranoico e brontolone > pensò.

 

 


End file.
